Dentanus
|name= Dentanus |kanji= |romaji= |alias= "Tempest Dragon" (嵐竜, Ranryū) "Dragon Howler" (ドラゴンホエザル, Doragonhaurā) Hayato Kamikaze (ハヤトの波風, Hayato no Kamikaze) |status= Active |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= +400 |blood type= O |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Purple |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6'5" ft. |weight= 190 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Black |guild mark location= Back, Centered |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Kingdom of Aeternum |previous affiliation= |partners= Mago Hogi |previous partners= |occupation= Member of Zero Co. |previous occupation= Former Elemental |team= Zero Co. |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic Elemental Magic (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning) Weapon Magic Compact Regression Titan (Basic) Archive (Basic) Transformation (Basic) |curse= |abilities= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= Corrupt: The Rogue, Crazy Bitch and The Dragon }} Dentanus (デンタニャス, Dentanus lit. "Everlasting Terror") is a forgotten who disappeared out of sight, although still having his name written within the Dragon Legends stone tablet. He was one of the Dragons among the Dragon Community who became neutral during the . Dentanus has a well-earned reputation as the Tempest Dragon (嵐竜, Ranryū) due to his ability to produce the wind power of a storm from just breathing. During the Dragon Civil War, many have claimed to have trouble moving due to the sudden change of weather, believing that the cause was Dentanus flying around the battlefield, just spectating the war. After the war, many of the survivors, including Dentanus himself, had learned Compact Regression, a type of magic that turns a dragon into that of a humanoid form, in order to blend into the human community better while going by the name Hayato Kamikaze (ハヤトの波風, Hayato no Kamikaze). Though not many, there are few humans that are Dragon Slayers who believes that there are dragons among them. Knowing that they will be a nuisance to him in the near future, Dentanus goes out of his way to kill off those who dare call themselves Dragon Slayers. Few civilians have noted that, they have claimed to have heard a dragon's roar on days which marked the deaths of dragon slayers, and dubbing Dentanus "Dragon Howler" (ドラゴンホエザル, Doragonhaurā). Appearance In his human form, also known as Hayato Kamikaze, he is seen as an ominous and mysterious man, his open posture and choice of attire generally gives off the vibes of a rogue royalty. Hayato seems to come off as somewhat intimidating, his outfit even brought a dark theme to his overall appearance. The most prominent and probably one of the more noticeable features are his eyes, round in shape along with round pupils that can sometimes be mistaken as dilated pupils. Strangely, the color of Hayato's eyes, changes from a blood red color to purple from times to times. He claimed that the occurrences of his eyes changing its color is dependent on how serious he decides to become, purple meaning he isn't fooling around anymore, a moment rarely seen coming from Hayato. His hair is naturally thick and somewhat smooth, with a dark shade commonly defined as "jet black". Hayato' hair is naturally messy and spiked, seeming to gravitate to his right as it flows freely in the wind. His bangs are thick, with a few strands falling over his forehead, almost completely covered his eyes, leaving windows of space for him to look through without having to brush his hair aside. Hayato's face is shaped with a slightly triangular frame- a large forehead, a sharp, skinny nose, slender eyes framed with narrow eyebrows, round cheekbones, and a jawline the shape of a triangle with a rounded chin. His lips are thin, barely visible at all. Perhaps one of his most unusual traits in this form, is his unique skin tone. He possesses dark skin with a bluish shade, sometimes purple or pink depending on lighting, reminiscent of a type of dark elves in legends as his appearance resembles one. This fact is proven to be true thanks to the shape of his ears, like that of an elf. On both ears, he seems to don two pairs of black earrings of different sizes, the inner earring is larger than the outer one. Hayato's posture is that of one who stands with pride, his chest pointing outwards and his back straight, standing at the height of six feet and five inches while weighing a hundred and ninety pounds. Although his choice of clothing having many people perceiving him as a skinny and slim figure, that is not the case. The slim part may be true, but Hayato is nowhere close to being skinny. He possesses an athletic build which compliments his physical strength, even if it is the weakened strength of his dragon form. Hayato's usual attire is a rare sight to see, consisting of fancy looking pieces of clothing. His sense of style is complex and gives off a sense of royalty, though the color schemes indicate that he is one of dark souls. Around when he first used the magic Compact Regression, the era of Earth Land was reminiscent that of the Middle Ages, hence the designs of his regalia outfit; clothing worn with ornaments carried at formal occasions as an indication of status. He bears a purple jacket with golden ornaments shaped like skulls chained to the sides of it. Beneath the jacket is what appears to be a skintight cable knit black sweater with strange purple boxes at the bottom of the sweater. A golden stopwatch with a six pointed star carved on the back of the stopwatch, along with a separate ring with the same star in the center of the ring, attached to the sweater with two strings. This end of the sweater hovers over baggy jet black pants held up by a long, purple sash tied tightly and usually has two strands of fabrics hanging from the sash. His pants are kept tucked into violet boots with gold edgework. Personality *serious af. *edgy like an angsty teenager. *fallen angel kinda vibe, an asshole with a soft side. History *Life in le past. *Disappearance and reappearance. *Goal and job. *present time Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Vast Magical Power: Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic (...) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of air. Unlike the similar Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic focuses more on producing harsh winds, focusing heavily on offensive combat. Normally, Dragon Slayer Magic is obtained by two means, either taught by an actual dragon or have a dragon lacrima of the respective element implanted into one's body. Now, Dentanus would be considered a First Generation Dragon Slayer, except he's a real dragon. Now you may be wondering, "How and why does a dragon have the Slayer version of its magic?" Well, the answer is simple, but a bit complicated. Dentanus have learned of a magic called Compact Regression, allowing dragons to take on a humanoid form in order to blend in with society in the present time easier. This magic greatly weakens the dragon, and some dragons can still use their Dragon Magic, but Dentanus was one of the dragons who received the Slayer variant of their original Dragon Magic, hence why he possesses the Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic. When employing this magic, Dentanus can perform a vast spread of techniques due to the versatile nature of air. For example, in circumstances where Dentanus is temporarily blinded by a powerful and bright enough light, he can utilize his control of the air in the surrounding environment's atmosphere, where there are air currents everywhere, even tiny ones and sense movements. Whenever something moves, their actions will interrupt the calm air and cause tiny air currents to travel around, becoming noticeable by someone like Dentanus. This is a skill possible to those who have truly mastered this element, and it can be treated like a sixth sense when all else fails. Because the winds created by a Tempest Dragon Slayer are much more harsh than that of a Sky Dragon Slayer, getting yourself caught up in an attack of such winds is considered deadly as it creates tiny wind blades that is impossible to see with enhanced vision, let alone the naked eye, similar to the applications of the Sword Pressure technique. *'Wind Magic': **'Touch Sensory': **'Flight': *'Tempest Dragon's Roar': **'Dragon Howler': *'Tempest Dragon's Basic Punch': **'Tempest Dragon's Titanic Fist': *'Tempest Dragon's Zone': **'Vaccum': Elemental Magic Elemental Magic ( , Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. Certain elemental mages are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. In even rarer cases, elemental mages are able to perform their magic without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will; something that is known to be extremely rare. The most common ability that elemental mages show is the ability to generate and project varying waves of elemental energy from their body. Such energy can take the form of concentrated blasts, concussive explosions, waves of force or self-perpetuating beams. These beams can come from anywhere and be used or directed in a large numbers of ways depending on the character whether it's defensive or offensive. In addition to this, after a certain level of mastery over their element, a user of elemental magic is capable of using Shape Transformation on their element as to forge it in the shape of constructs, which can be utilized in various manners—this is known as Molding Magic. *'Elemental Martial Arts' ( , Erementaru Māsharu Ātsu lit. Fighting Style of Various Elements): Elemental Martial Arts are a special-but-not-really supplementary usage of all elemental-based magics- it is said to be simply a "property" but not a spell itself. Scorch Strike is derived from all forms of Slayer Magics, whom have the ability to use their bodies as a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, releasing varying quantities of their element with each and every one of their blows. As such, Elemental Martial Arts is an existence extremely similar to that of such a property, allowing everyone and their mother to use that special power. Elemental Martial Arts revolve around the use of elemental magic bolstered by traditional, or modern, Martial Art methods. Though it is generally used with a single magic, some practitioners are capable of using two or more elements. Elemental Martial Arts revolves around the principle that one is able to seamlessly showcase Magic as an expression of one's physical prowess. This is achieved through what is known as "internal balance". This internal balance involves rigorous physical and magical conditioning, as well as knowledge; one must be capable of incorporating various styles of elemental magic in order to bolster their overall prowess within the magic. However, with general users, their specialization in this form of magic makes it difficult to utilize elemental magic in its conventional way, though the versatility makes up for this. *'Elemental Body' (エレメンタル・ボディ, Erementaru Bodi): Elemental Body is a special spell that any Elemental Magic user is capable of—but only if they have mastered their magic. All versions of the Elemental Body spell enable the user to do as the name would indicate- transform their body into their element. When performing Elemental Body, the user takes the concept of "absorb the element into your body to give you a boost" one step further; the user integrates the element of their choice into their flesh and fuses it with their body. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of the real element, which vary from version to version. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. They are neither completely human nor element in this state, which also seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element. Despite being this spell being extremely powerful, a way to harm a user of this spell is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a user of Elemental Body can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. **'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, the user integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. In doing so, they become a mass of electrically charged particles. Once they have become a mass of charged particles, they separate positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the user, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning themselves into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of real lightning: they're shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as they are teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. Weapon Magic Compact Regression Compact Regression (コンパクト・リグレッション, Konpakuto Riguresshon) is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons in this state can still use their magic as Dragon Magic, however, in some cases, a Regressed Dragon is seen utilising the Slayer equivalent of their Dragon magic, implying further weakness. They are unable to easily enter Dragon Force, finding it just as difficult as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return), who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. *'Dragon Promotion' ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return): Dragon Promotion is a Compact Regression spell; instead of being confined and exclusive to a single element, it can be utilized by any Dragon who had used Compact Regression to transform into a human guise. Essentially, Dragon Promotion enables the user to transform back into their draconic form. Dragon Promotion is considered to be a forbidden art amongst dragons; even though many of them wish to return to their roots, the risks involved have caused many to swear off of attempting to do so with this spell. Dragon Promotion works by the user releasing the restraints that Compact Regression forces upon them completely for a few minutes at a time, effectively dispelling it and enabling them to take upon their original form. The release of Compact Regression is only temporary, as spending too much time in their dragon form makes them a relatively easy target in this day and age, but the results are all the same- the moment that the user releases the effects of Compact Regression, they regain all of their former strength, speed, durability, and magical power, at the top of their form once more. When Dragon Promotion is activated, this causes an instant change in form which blatantly ignores the law of conservation of mass, going from a (comparatively) small human into house-sized dragon in seconds (but hey, magic). Of course, with the change in size, the dragon goes from having the Magic Origin of a human, which is relatively small, to the origin expanding tenfold when the user transforms; as when Compact Regression is active, the dragon's power is cut quite a bit to enable their souls to adjust to their humanoid shape; as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. In a way, Dragon Promotion could be considered a power akin to Dragon Force, albeit in reverse more or less, as it returns the dragon back to their original form instead of transforming the slayer into a humanoid dragon. Titan Archive Transformation Quotes Quotes by Dentanus Quotes about Dentanus Trivia *Dentanus' regressed form is based off of Male Mage, a playable class of the game Dungeon Fighter Online, while his dragon form is Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal series. Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Zero Co. Category:Dragon Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Characters